Knowing You
by Fray Ray
Summary: Gibbs lives his job in three main ways coffee, his numerous rules, and going against the FBI and other federal agencies. But when Matt and Emily are called in from LA for a hostage situation, it’s sure to throw him out of whack. Crossover with Standoff


**Summary: Gibbs lives his job in three main ways coffee, his numerous rules, and going against the FBI and other federal agencies. But when Matt and Emily are called in from LA for a hostage situation, it's sure to throw him out of whack. ((Standoff crossover))**

**Pairings: Underlying Tiva. Established Matt/Emily (Duh) at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither shows.**

--

"Yes it was a fairly good movie," Ziva responded to her partner's question, as it seemed he wouldn't stop asking until she did answer. She knew exactly where her mistake was. She said yes when Tony invited her over to watch 'Spiderman 3.' This was only after he almost begged her and his constant voicing of his opinion that she should be a little bit better informed on 'The Way of America.' In other words, he didn't think she watched enough movies and Spiderman was apparently a favorite. What she'd never tell him was that she did enjoy the movie and the time.

"Oh come on, 'fairly good?' Your eyes were glued on it the whole two hours and ten minutes," Tony smiled smugly. He'd been right in thinking she would enjoy it and he knows it. Not that he expects her to admit anytime in the near future. He was right. She just rolled her eyes and returned to what she was suppose to be doing on their current case. He followed suit and restarted his. Their current case was a high and there isn't a doubt that they will be working through the weekend.

"DiNozzo, David," Gibbs appeared out of no where demanding their attention, "I need you two to do something for me. McGee, you keep searching for relatives or friends."

"Yes, boss," Tony stood up and went to grab his stuff but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Never mind you stuff. Seeing as there is the possibility that our guy as hostages, they are sending us two agents from Los Angeles. They need to be picked up from the airport. That's all you two have to do," he directed.

"Yes, boss," Tony responded and headed towards the elevator with Ziva right behind him. After the door closed, he sighed, "We get to play taxi drivers. And, seeing as I'm sure Gibbs will want these two here alive, I'm driving."

--

Lots of hours earlier, Los Angeles

"I already told Lia that we would be at Sloan's." Emily told Matt as the worked on the ever growing stack of papers on their desks. It was Friday, so the gang had decided to go to Sloan's and hang out. Matt however…

"And, Italian doesn't sound appetizing at all?" Matt again insisted to his girlfriend, desperately trying to get her to change her mind.

"How about on Saturday night?" Emily tried.

"I think it'll be better to reschedule all together," Cheryl came up behind them. "I just got a call from Washington. NCIS has a case where their suspect may have hostages or may be planning on hostages. This is a high case. So, they needed two of the best."

"When do we leave?" Matt asked, a little disappointed that his weekend plans just came to a screeching halt.

"Your plane takes off in four hours. Make sure that you take enough clothes. See you two later," Cheryl gave them what they need and told them to head off before returning to their office.

"Let's go," Matt said as he and Emily stood up and made their way out of the building.

Hour's later, their plane was landing. They had been told that someone would there to pick them up. So when they got off the plane, they looked around for who might be picking them up.

--

"So, what do you think these negotiators will be like?" Tony asked Ziva as they stood in the airport waiting for the two negotiators to arrive. They were both sporting their NCIS hats, mostly for recognition from the two negotiators.

"I dunno," she shrugged. She smiled slightly, "Bet Gibbs' will give them hell just for being a part of the FBI."

Tony chuckled, "Possibly. One of them is an Emily. Wonder if she's hot…"

Ziva scoffed and was about to reply, or Gibbs' slap him, she hadn't decided, when she noticed a woman with red hair and a man with jet black hair heading their way. "That's probably them."

"She is hot," Tony whispered to Ziva just before they got to them and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Ziva and Tony, I presume?" the red head asked as she stood beside her partner.

"Yes. Officer Ziva David," Ziva pointed to her self and then poked her thumb Tony's way, "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We're with NCIS"

"Special Agent Emily Lehman, Special Agent Matt Flannery, crisis negotiators," Emily introduced herself and Matt. They all shook hands before heading out to the car that Ziva and Tony had brought with them.

"I drive back," Ziva said, making a grab for the keys that Tony was holding.

Tony, who had been expecting this and was use to this kind of thing by now, pulls the keys just before Ziva grabbed them. He shook his head, "We've already been through this once, Ziva. We want to make it back to NCIS in one piece."

Matt and Emily shared a look before climbing into the back seat of the SUV. After several minutes of silence, Emily and Matt decided to talk amongst themselves. Ziva and Tony paid close attention to this, wanting to know as much as possible about their temporary partners.

"Let's see what we got here," Matt said as he opened the packet with the motel cards they were given in it. "One card."

"No surprise there," Emily responded. "We haven't had two cards since that 'Bonnie and Clyde' field case."

"Ah, my mustang," Matt shook his head.

"That's all you think about when that case is brought up, isn't it?" Emily smirked.

"Hey, my car got scorched. Please, cut me a little slack," he said. Then his voice turned serious, "There are other things that I'd much rather not think about."

She just nodded.

Tony's whistle caught their attention and broke the feeling in the air, "Scorched mustang. Ouch."

"That thing was beautiful. But, I'd say it was worth it," he threw a glance at Emily, leaving his words hanging. Ziva caught the look and glanced over at Tony. She had the distinct feeling that these two had more going on than a good partnership.

She decided that maybe just this once she wouldn't jump to conclusions and throw stuff out there. Well, at least not until she found a little bit more to support her theory. She could be assured of one thing, though; this was bound to be a very interesting case.

--

_Continue? Or Not? Suggestions? Review please._


End file.
